Irresistible
by Ivvynb
Summary: Yaoi. Sasunaru. One-shot. Naruto se retrouve chez Sasuke pour 'étudier'...


**Ficwriteuse** : Vy (nickouteyahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Irrésistible

**Base **: Au cas où vous vous seriez bêtement trompé dans les chemins labyrinthiques de ff.net et que vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, c'est Naruto

**Couple **: Je fais le serment de ne jamais me dévier du Sasunaru

**Disclaimer **: D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai piqué les perso, mais les sucettes _reprend tout ce qu'elle a prêté à Naruto _sont à moi et rien qu'à moi ! (possessivisme, le retour)

Naruto : Sadique TT.TT

**Notes** : Idée qui m'est venue pendant que je suçais allégrement une sucette à la cerise allongée sur mon lit à 4h30 du mat. Et puis je remercie Babel pour la bêta

****

****

****

**Irrésistible**

Sasuke était assis dans le salon de sa maison, un air renfrogné sur le visage quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le brun se leva, vaguement énervé, se dirigea vers le seuil de sa maison et posa la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Avant même d'avoir pu voir qui le dérangeait, il dit :

-Tu es en retard.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'avais quelque chose de vraiment important à faire, je vais t'expliquer : alors tu vois…

-Pas la peine, Naruto, je sais déjà quel genre d'excuse tu vas bien pouvoir me trouver et je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Je dirais juste que Kakashi a une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Non mais cette fois, c'est sérieux.

Haussement de sourcils.

-Regarde ! dit Naruto en levant un sac.

Sasuke prit le sac et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'élargirent considérablement.

-Des… Sucettes ?

-Oui, alors je t'explique, j'en ai une envie pratiquement obsessive, et puis je suis ici pour travailler, et comment voudrais-tu que je me concentre sur quelque chose si j'ai l'esprit complètement intoxiqué par autre chose ?

Soupir las.

-Naruto ! Tu es désespérément irrécupérable.

Ce dernier préféra ne rien répondre et se contenta d'un large sourire. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Sasuke avait déjà étalé diverses paperasses remplies de formules de ninjutsus à travailler, à la vue desquelles Naruto fit une grimace, sûr et certain que les quelques heures qui allaient suivre seraient mortellement ennuyeuses. Ils s'installèrent par terre à genoux devant la table. Dès qu'il fut confortablement assis, le blond dirigea sa main vers son sac pour en sortir un bâton blanc se finissant par une boule entourée d'un papier rouge dans sa partie supérieure.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca se voit pas ? Je sors une sucette pour la manger, répondit Naruto en déballant sa sucrerie, se battant avec le papier et finissant de l'ouvrir avec les dents.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas manger ça pendant qu'on travaille ?!? s'exclama Sasuke, essayant de cacher avec plus ou moins de succès le début de panique qui commençait à monter en lui.

-Ben si, pourquoi ? rétorqua son interlocuteur, ses yeux bleus brillant d'innocence.

> -Comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec tous les bruits de succion absolument répugnants que tu vas produire ?
> 
> -Mais je t'ai dit que je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer si je n'en prends pas ! s'écria le blond, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Sasuke poussa un soupir résigné et décida d'essayer d'oublier le blond à ses côtés et d'éviter de le regarder pendant les heures qu'il allait passer en sa compagnie. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la pensée qu'elles allaient s'avérer longues, très longues…

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? commença le garçon aux yeux noirs, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son coéquipier qu'il s'empressa de dévier le voyant donner un rapide coup de langue à la friandise rouge qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Eh ben en fait… tout.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et émit un grognement ressemblant vaguement à un 'qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?' avant de rebaisser les yeux, de prendre un rouleau, le déployer et de commencer à expliquer, point par point, ce que voulaient dire ces phrases à un Naruto concentré mais qui, malgré ses efforts, avait du mal à suivre. Rapidement, le blond se désintéressa de ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer son ami et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Malgré tout, Sasuke continua de lire, ne s'apercevant pas du manque d'attention que Naruto lui témoignait.

Bientôt, une légère rumeur ressemblant à des onomatopées de succion s'éleva, et ce son était tout sauf répugnant aux oreilles de Sasuke, plutôt une mélodie cruelle et tentatrice, accompagnée d'une douce odeur de cerise. Il s'efforça de l'ignorer, mais ne put maintenir son regard dévié du visage du blond très longtemps, l'envie de le contempler et d'observer ce qu'il faisait étant trop tentante.

Il en oublia ce qu'il était en train de lire et ne put empêcher un 'gloups' de s'échapper de sa gorge. Le garçon aux yeux bleus, une expression pensive sur le visage, léchait méticuleusement sa sucrerie, enchaînant coups de langue et légers suçotements. Il engouffra ensuite l'exquise douceur entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à tourner le bâtonnet blanc entre ces doigts, aspirant le sucre et laissant l'agréable saveur de fruit l'envahir, un air de complaisance sensuelle peint sur ses traits.

Soudain, le blond sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir un Sasuke le fixant avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, avant de sortir timidement la sucette de sa bouche pour parler.

-Hem… Désolé, je vais essayer d'être plus discret, dit-il, une expression embarrassée sur le faciès.

-Hn, articula le brun en rougissant très légèrement avant de reprendre sa lecture et ses explications.

Bientôt, malgré ce qu'il avait dit auparavant, Naruto reprit ses agissements et la torture de son coéquipier reprit, lancinante, douloureuse. Sasuke réussit à lever les yeux tout en continuant à parler. Le blond faisait à nouveau disparaître la sucrerie rouge dans sa bouche, absorbant, suçant, avant de mordre férocement, la brisant et engendrant un bruit de cassure en posant les restes du bâtonnet sur la table.

Cette fois, la tentation fut trop grande, le supplice trop violent pour le brun. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond, l'autre sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers le sien avant d'y coller ses lèvres, engouffrant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre avec avidité. Ses papilles gustatives furent directement envahies par la saveur de cerise, l'enivrant, et sa langue commença à explorer tous les recoins de la cavité de son ami choqué et incapable de réagir. Un instant plus tard, le blond sembla enfin réaliser ce qui se passait et fit ce qui lui sembla juste : il répondit avec autant de fièvre et de ferveur, si ce n'est plus, au baiser du brun, partageant sa friandise, passant un bras derrière son cou et l'autre autour de sa taille. Peu après, il ne se sentit plus satisfait de seulement accueillir la langue de l'autre et engagea un combat pour le repousser et passer dans sa bouche. Naruto obtint rapidement la victoire et se mit à explorer la cavité de son ami à son tour.

Soudain, la gorge de Sasuke se bloqua et il commença à tousser, coupant par la même occasion le baiser et se séparant hâtivement de la bouche du blond. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, continuant à éternuer impuissamment. Naruto se leva et commença à lui tapoter doucement le dos.

-Hey, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Le brun désigna sa gorge, un bruit rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres, et son coéquipier se leva prestement pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il réussit tant bien que mal à trouver un verre dans les divers placards, puis se dirigea vers l'évier pour le remplir d'eau. Après ça, il sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers son ami qui suffoquait toujours.

Le brun s'en empara précipitamment pour le porter à ses lèvres et boire goulûment le liquide transparent.

-Ca va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

Sasuke sépara le verre de sa bouche et le posa par terre, avant de lever les yeux vers Naruto pour tout de suite dévier le regard. Il ouvrit la bouche et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'articuler faiblement.

-Je crois que j'ai avalé un bonbon de travers…

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

FIN 

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…

Vy :

Sasuke : Nan mais t'as vu l'air con que j'me paye ?!?

Naruto : _peut pas s'empêcher de se marrer encore une fois_

Sasuke : Hey c'est bon, là -.- Je vais me plaindre chez à la SPPO (Société Protectrice des Personnages Oppressés)

Vy : _cherche un moyen de tourner la fic en deathfic bien angsty comme elle les aime _

Sasuke : C'est bon, c'est bon, je dis rien -.-

Naruto : _toujours dans son rire hystérique_

Sasuke : Et toi, je suis sûr que t'as fais exprès de m'allumer comme ça !

Naruto : _coupé net dans son rire_ Non c'est pas vrai !

Sasuke : Si !

Naruto : Non !

Sasuke : Si !

Vy : On se reverra une prochaine fois, vous verrez, nos bishonens seront beaucoup trop déprimés pour se disputer pareillement comme des gamins _encore étonnée de pouvoir écrire du non-angst_

Naruto et Sasuke : et c'est repartit .


End file.
